


Sleeping beauty

by snfics



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfics/pseuds/snfics
Summary: Suzaku told Lelouch that he loves him while Lelouch's sleeping. What'll happen if Lelouch actually not?
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Sleeping beauty

.

.

.

Suzaku walks into the classroom during afternoon break to find Lelouch napping on his own desk right at the back of the room. His face lies on top of his cross arm, turning towards the window which appears the clear sky.

Suzaku does not know how to describe the beauty of what he’s seeing right now. Lelouch’s sleeping face with the sun ray that partly shine on him lured Suzaku in. He walks unconsciously towards the sleeping one and sit on the nearby chair. He loses track of time how long he’s been staring at his childhood friend’s sleeping face. Until he realizes that the space between them has become closer, and that he casually kiss on his friend’s lip.

“I love you, Lelouch...”

Say it softly, not willing to wake Lelouch up and make him hear that.

But just a second away before he’s become shock when the one he thought to be sleeping open his eyes and glare at him.

Suzaku has gone numb, he pauses himself right where he is and has no idea what he should do next.

“Well, hello… Did you have a nice nap?”

Okay, he knows it was a stupid question to ask, but nothing else is on his mind right now, and this is the best he can do at this moment.

“A nice nap?”

Reply with the high pitch tone while, still, staring at Suzaku’s eye whose fully show nervousness.

“Maybe I can call it a nice nap if you’re not interrupting me.”

“I– I didn’t mean to… well, to–”

“To kiss me?”

“No! NO. I didn’t mean to interrupt your sleep, that’s what I want to say. I just want to–”

“Keep staring at me?”

“Ye– Wait, how did you know that? How long have you been awake?”

“Since the beginning...”

“What… WHAT…… That’s mean…”

“Yeah, I know what you did AND I also heard EVERYTHING you said.”

“Lelouch… I can explain……”

“Explain what? How you love me?”

Suzaku paused for that question before he starts murmur to himself.

“……I should not say it out, really. I feel so stupid right now not knowing you were awake.”

“Yeah, you should not say it out–”

Suzaku knows Lelouch’s going to feel disgust by it…

“–when I was sleeping. You should say it directly in front of me, you know?”

Wait, what?

“Lelouch?”

Blankly call out his friend’s name, he not sure what was the meaning of that sentence.

“What is that face you’re making now?”

Lelouch asks with a grin on his face.

“I– I’m sorry I can’t really catch up. What’re you trying to tell me?”

“Think that by yourself, idiot.”

Lelouch sighs a little after finish the sentence. He then walks out of the room when other students start to come back from their lunch.

“Hey! Wait for me Lelouch! Where’re you going now?!”

Suzaku, then, run after Lelouch asking for the answer.

.

.

.


End file.
